camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hallowedtwilight
RULE MAKE A HEADER BEFORE LEAVING A MESSAGE Welcome Welcome to the wiki. I have commented on your claim and raised a few pointers that you need to work on. Feel free to contact me if you have any questions or need any help setting in. Thanks Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 21:31, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Test sig "Never trust anyone but yourself. Trust me and that will be your fail" Takara 08:22, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Template Hey Dark i just thought i should tell you your not suposed to make your Char Word bubble until it is claimed and the page needs to be called Template: (Char's Name?) not Template(char's name) See how the correct one has a : after Template "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 10:57, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Kay I am sorry i got confuse and i usually did the word bubble before so i got confused "Never trust anyone but yourself. Trust me and that will be your fail" Takara 00:36, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi I just want you to know that your sig leads not to your user page. You put User:Darkne'e'''sVoid instead of User:DarknessVoid in the link. If you want I can help you fix it. And also, when you message a user, you should put that in their user page and not on your own so that they can read the message more quickly. Hope this help you and Happy role playing Quest Sure. If my quest takes long enough to be claimed. And if you miss it then you can join my next one. (Already planning it out xD) ShadowStrikeV2 (talk) 14:46, September 21, 2014 (UTC) hi Hi Dark i was just wondering if we could rp? im really bored and you seem to be the only one on with an actual char so how about it? Oh and you can call me music thats what every one else does "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 09:53, September 24, 2014 (UTC) RE Ok greta :) i already posted a comment on your chars page. If im correct you only have one so you should know where it is? "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 09:59, September 24, 2014 (UTC) hey hey there I'm bored and I'm super lazy to continue our rp on your page soo interested on making a forum? you can pick any of my chars and there's a lot soo interested?? 14:03, September 25, 2014 (UTC) sure I knew you were gonna say that..anyhow you make the forum or will i do it?? 14:09, September 25, 2014 (UTC) welll ok did it and if you want I'll teach you stuff that you would need to know you can just ask me anything (hopefully I can answer it all) anyhow here is our rp http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/_Darkness_and_Mel_Rp 14:20, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ok ok but you dont have to tell me I can see it on the recent activity pages that and on my e mail :) 14:31, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Test sig "Never trust anyone but yourself. Trust me and that will be your fail" Takara Sure! I'll RP with you... Which char do you want me to use? My chars are on my profile page :) Quest As soon as it's gone through claiming sure you can. Quest Yea you can. I actually just saw that it was approved. Let me make the quest page and get it started. replied replied my dear newb.. 14:17, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Voideus' Attacks Hey, I would like to ask you to make Voideus' attacks just a little bit more realistic. This is an RP site and it's all fictional but you are making your character a little over powered. For example: you had Void jump on Kampe's head. Kampe is actually quite large (I assume she's about 9ft. or larger. She was the Cyclopes and Hundred Handed Ones' Jailor after all) It's physically impossible to do that unless you were at a higher elevation than ground level, and to land on her head you'd need an '''incredible' ammount of balance to keep from falling off. (Plus she kinda has snakes for hair so I wouldn't recomend trying.) I don't mean to bash on you or ruin your fun, but I am asking that you tone it down a bit. Don't bother to change your posts. Just try not to let your character get too OP. Thanks in advance. Sure If you want to change your post go ahead. I was about to edit the quest but got sidetracked anyways. Go ahead and change it. IM when you're done. No worries It's all good bro :3 Thanks for understanding. Level Five! First and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Something Uh, hi. My character is (finally) done. I hope I did it right, though. (Sorry! I had to do a lot of work ,and I' a terrible procrastinator!) DaughterofMercury (talk) 19:23, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Heeey xD So, uhm i saw ur Claim; Agathe Marijone and her model is IA which is a vocaloid and i'm currently using her as a model for her , soo yeah you have to find a new model ^-^" sorry hey hey someone have commented on your claim so please change the neccessary things and hopefully it will be ready for claiming before it is subjected to deletion 17:23, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Pet It has been 16 days since your pet claim has been edited. An admin posted her comment and yet you have not made a single edit. Do you still plan to work on that? Due to your failure to make any changes to your claim by the deadline of a week, Claiming:Camp/Agathe Marijone, the page has been deleted. Should you want to get it restored and be willing to properly check it afterwards, kindly message me or another member of the admin team. Also feel free to ask us any questions. Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 16th of December, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted and/or archived. Re: Alright, thanks for telling me. Good luck on your exams :) 07:35, December 13, 2014 (UTC) 24th According to our user/char lists, you had exams but would be back by the 24th. It's already the 26th, so I'm assuming you're back, but you haven't made an edit since the 13th. Would you still need the officially inactive status? Or would you like to be marked as "Active" now? Inactivity Early in December, you told me that you had exams and would not be able to devote time to the wiki until the 24th. It's long past the said date now, and you still have yet to edit. Will you, therefore, happen to need the less active status? Failure to edit by the 14th of January will result in your characters getting either archived or deleted. Inactivity As you have failed to make a single edit on the wiki by the 14th of January, in spite of having been warned previously, you have now been marked as "user left" and your characters have been deleted. Should you wish to undelete them and roleplay here once more or have any questions, please message me or any other admin to assist you. Soul hey are you ever going to make your raven nymph